Maybe She Loves Him
by TheSorrowfulWolf
Summary: First attempt at fanfiction. The events of The Lazarus Experiment from Tish's perspective. Her thoughts on Martha and the mysterious Doctor.


A/N: Okay so this is my first go at writing fanfiction. Just a short look into the mind of Tish Jones, I thought it was interesting that Tish picks up on Martha's feelings for the Doctor so early and i wondered how it all looked to her. I don't own Doctor Who, no copyright infringement intended etc, etc. Anything in "quotation marks", is not mine. if some poor soul happens to read this, I hope it's not the worst fic you've ever read!

_-S.W _

**Maybe She Loves Him**

"Maybe She Loves Him". That's what I had said to Mum as we stood outside the Lazarus Laboratories. When Martha had turned and walked so resolutely into danger after the mysterious Doctor. My sister; the studious academic, the girl who listened to reason and logic, the girl who always did her best to heal and protect and save was suddenly throwing caution to the wind. So I knew. I knew that this Doctor meant more to her than any of us could imagine. And it gave me hope that she would be okay. "She'll be alright. The Doctor and her, they'll look out for each other." Yet even with my hope that the man Martha valued so highly would not let her come to any serious harm I still waited and worried; because I could not be certain.

And then, two figures emerged from the building, slowly descending the steps. "She's here!" Martha was alright, they were both alright. I hugged her then, so happy that my little sis had made it out. Next came the almighty crack and I stood, gazing open mouthed at my mother who had just slapped the Doctor. She was furious but her actions were met with an equal rage as Martha argued with steely defiance. I rolled my eyes at Leo's very pointed attempt to diffuse the situation but a distraction came from somewhere else entirely- a loud smash from somewhere around the corner. The Doctor was off in the direction without a word and Martha was quick to follow. Mum pulled her back with a firm plead "Leave him." And there was that quiet calm again, Martha didn't argue as I half expected her to, she simply shook her head and turned on her heel. And this time I _was_ worried, because there was no question of 'maybe' in my mind. That uncharacteristically peaceful disagreement made me positive that she did love him. And because I knew her, knew of her noble instinct to protect people, especially the ones she loves, I followed her. Martha would put herself in harm's way to protect her Doctor so someone needed to do the same for her.

I kept a short distance behind as they went into the cathedral, I almost felt as though I was intruding on them. When we discovered Lazarus, the way the Doctor spoke with him about the Blitz unnerved me and yet Martha seemed entirely unfazed. Mysterious suddenly didn't seem like an accurate enough word to describe him. And yet, I was not afraid of him. Perhaps it was my faith in Martha's judgement or perhaps it was he himself but I knew that he was _good_.

Lazarus convulsed as the Doctor circled him coming to a halt at Martha's side. I couldn't hear their whispered conversation but I guessed that that was more for Lazarus' benefit than mine. The Doctor crouched next to him in warning and Lazarus started towards him. The Doctor and I both realised what Martha was going to do too late as she spoke to the man who would transform into a monster any minute "...thought you had a taste for fresher meat." She ran and I followed as the now transformed Lazarus pursued us, higher and higher until we reached the bell tower. The next few minutes were chaos as we were attacked and I watched my sister dangle from the ledge as the Doctor's organ playing reached a deafening level. I was sure that we would not survive and then it was all over as quickly as it had begun. I caught Martha just as her grip slackened. I held her as we let out hysterical, relieved laughter. He'd done it, stopped Lazarus and saved all of us. "Who _is_ he?" I asked her. She turned and looked straight at me "He's..." She stopped and looked away as though unsure of what her answer should be, like she couldn't say what she was really thinking. She didn't have to say it. I had seen it earlier and I saw it now, the awe and trust and _love_ that was shining out of her eyes. "He's the Doctor" was her only reply.

And then we were back on the ground and she was running into his arms. And it didn't matter that he was so strange or that Mum disapproved or even that we had almost been killed, because Martha loved him. So maybe he was worth it.

_-The End_


End file.
